


Poly Trio

by LovelyLapis



Series: Accidental Renegade Empire (the Poly Trio's adventures) [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Koschei you dumbass, M/M, Multi, Ushas is a long suffering girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLapis/pseuds/LovelyLapis





	

“Kos, will you shut up for five damn seconds?”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because if you don’t, I’ll regenerate your ass.”  
“Just my ass?”  
“Oh my fucking Rassilon…”  
“I doubt Rassilon is a good fuck. Well, we could ask Omega…”  
“Only if that means I get to push you into a black hole.”  
“This is boyfriend abuse!”  
“I have a spare.”  
“I’ll tell Theta you said that.”  
“Piss off, Koschei.”  
“Off of what?”  
“Koschei…”  
“Put the textbook down, Ushas.”  
“I said to piss off!”  
“Fine, but I’m keeping the textbook!”  
“The hell you are!”

“Hey, you busy?”  
“Yeah, bit busy. What’s up, Thete?”  
“Just wanted to say hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“You seen Kos?”  
“Not since I threw a textbook at him and told him to piss off.”  
“Dare I ask?”  
“I wouldn’t recommend it.”  
“Then I won’t ask.”  
“Smart idea, dear.”  
“Alright, let me know when you’re done, and we can cuddle for a bit, if you want.”  
“Thanks, love.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

“Ushas?”  
“Yes, Koschei?”  
“I need help.”  
“Yes, mental help. Unfortunately, my focus is biochemistry and neurochemistry on the side, so I’m no help.”  
“Very funny.”  
“I thought so.”  
“But seriously, I need your help.”  
“With what?”  
“Borusa’s exam tomorrow.”  
“If you would stop trying to fuck Theta every time you have ten minutes…”  
“I last a lot longer than ten minutes.”  
“In what universe?”  
“Okay, fine, I’ll ask Jel and Vanse.”  
“Good idea.”

“Tell your boyfriend to stop pestering me!”  
“Which one?”  
“Smartass.”  
“Yep, that’s me.”  
“I'll just go now.”  
“Bright idea, Vanse.”


End file.
